


Botrány

by Macskabajusz



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Doctor/Patient, Ethical Dilemmas, Interviews, M/M, Scandal
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macskabajusz/pseuds/Macskabajusz
Summary: (Nagyon rég írtam (több mint 4 éve) csak az első fejezete van készen, és már arra sem emlékszem, hogy hogyan akartam folytatni... Ha így is van még kedved, olvass bele :') )One piece modern AUDr. Crocodile a Marienford Klinika egyik, nem igazán közkedvelt orvosa, a világhírű és sármos zongorista Donquixote Doflamingo és kettejük nem egészen szokványos beteg-orvos kapcsolata.
Relationships: Crocodile & Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Béta-olvasás nem történt (we die like real pirates! :D)

Botrány

1.fejezet - Nyomtatott vádak

_London, Marienford Klinika_

_nov. 20. (csütörtök)_

_19:08_

1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10 Számolt el magában tízig olyan lassan, ahogyan csak tudott, hátha sikerül legalább annyira lenyugodnia, hogy ne emelt hangnemben és szitokszavakkal megtűzdelve válaszoljon, már ha valaha is szóhoz jut, a főnökének. Ugyanis éppen ott állt prof. Sengoku, a munkahelye, azaz a Marienford Klinika főorvosa és igazgatója előtt, szótlanul, várva, hogy a testes férfi kitombolja magát. Már lassan negyed órája özönlött rá megállás nélkül dr. Sengoku haragja, amit egyébként is nehezen visel el az ember, hátha még csak azt sem tudja, hogy pontosan miért is van lehordva a sáros földig. Ráadásul mindezt olyan hangosan, hogy a fejmosást még a folyosón, sőt az emelet átellenes végén is hallani lehetett. Meglepő hát, ha egy hangyányit ideges volt?

\- Ezt még magától sem vártam volna el, Crocodile! Azt hittem, hogy legalább magának van még egy kis sütnivalója! Emlékszem, hogy már múltkor is figyelmeztettem magát! Pontosan ott állt, azon a helyen,akkor is, és én megmondtam magának, hogyha még egyszer hírbe meri hozni a kórházunkat, a kórházakat - javította ki magát gyorsan, miközben folyamatosan fokozta a hangerőt. - akkor fel is út, le is út, búcsút mondhat a karrierjének! Kirúgom, és biztosra fogok menni, hogy a jövőben se kaphasson sehol máshol állást az országban! Egyszerűen nem hiszem el! Nem hiszem el! Miért van magával állandóan valami problémám?! Az élet céljának tekinti, Crocodile, hogy tönkretegyen engem és a klinikát is?! - tajtékzott tovább a bajszos férfi, kidudorodó és a haragtól pulzáló erekkel a nyakán. Amint feltette az utolsó, költőinek szánt kérdést, vissza hanyatlott a karosszékébe, ahonnan a szónoklata hevességében emelkedett fel egyre jobban és jobban, majd fáradtan megdörzsölte a homlokát. - Mindezek ellenére, én mégis úgy döntöttem, hogy adok magának még egy esélyt, Crocodile. Egy utolsó esélyt. Eltekintve a személyiségétől, illetve egyéb, más dolgoktól, maga jó orvos, a legjobbjaim egyike. Nagy veszteség lenne, ha el kellene küldenem. Ezért, abban az esetben, ha most, itt előttem, bevallja, hogy viszonyt kezdett a páciensével, és természetesen ezután felfüggeszti a kezelését, csak is ebben az esetben, hajlandó vagyok még egyszer, és utoljára szemet hunyni a felelőtlensége fölött. Persze, ez közel sem jelenti azt, hogy minden marad a régiben. Nagy változásoknak fog elébe nézni, de a jó hír, hogy az állása még így is megmarad - fejezte be a férfi, és szemeit, szemüvegének vastag lencséi mögött Crocodile-ra függesztette várva a válaszát.

Crocodile, a Marienford Klinika orvosa csupán minden akaraterejét összeszedve, még így is nehezen állta meg, hogy miután mindazt a sok sületlenséget a személyének a kórház jó hírére gyakorolt destruktív hatásairól, a Hippokratészi eskü be nem tartásáról és úgy általában szerény személyének állítólagos hibáiról, végighallgatta, ne forduljon azonnal sarkon és távozzon amilyen gyorsan csak tud a főorvos irodájából. Mégis hogy jön ahhoz a főnöke, hogy miután egész nap váratta, mert, ó persze, már reggel megüzente neki egy rezidenssel, hogy a műszakja után nehogy haza merjen menni, mert halaszthatatlan ügyet kell megbeszélniük, és azután megbeszélésnek álcázottan elmondja őt mindennek valami ostoba pletykára alapozva! Vett egy nagy levegőt, majd az orrán keresztül kifújta.

\- Megkérdezhetném, ha a doktor úr pazarol még annyit rám az értékes idejéből, hogy válaszoljon... Mégis mi a fészkes fenéről van szó? - kérdezte fenyegetően felemelt hangon.

\- Ne játssza meg nekem az idiótát, Crocodile! Lassan az én türelmem is véget ér! Az előbb már elmondtam, de megismétlem még egyszer. A végletekig leegyszerűsítve a dolgot: ha beismeri, hogy kikezdett a páciensével, nem fogom kirúgni. De csak ebben az esetben. Úgyhogy, azt ajánlom magának, ne játssza el az utolsó esélyét, mert istenemre mondom, nem adok többet! - mondta dr. Sengoku dühödten, már-már morogva a szavakat.

\- Már elnézést, - kérdezte Crocodile elcsukló hangon, lassan nevetve kínjában - de milyen viszonyról van szó? Melyik páciensem?

Dr. Sengoku egy-két másodpercig ha lehet az eddigieknél csak még ingerültebben meredt az előtte álló orvosra, majd látva, hogy a férfi még mindig teljesen értetlenül, az előbbi szavain megütközve próbálja kihámozni az előbbi párbeszédből az értelmet, a haragtól lehalkult, de éles hangon sziszegte a következőket:

\- Crocodile, most figyelmeztetem utoljára! Semmi értelme annak, hogy letagadja amit tett! A kórházban mindenki, tényleg mindenki, és higgye el, én sem örülök ennek, olvasta a cikket....

\- Cikk? Eddig nem volt szó semmiféle cikkről! Még mindig nem értem, hogy miről van szó - bizonygatta Crocodile továbbra is feldúltan.

A főorvos az indulattól remegő kézzel, dühödt, türelmetlen mozdulatokkal kirántotta az asztala egyik fiókját, kotorászott benne egy darabig, majd egy széles mozdulattal az asztalra csapott egy gyűrött, színes újságot. A folyamat közben egy másodpercre sem szakította el a tekintetét a másik férfiról.

\- Erről a cikkről van szó, ebben az istenverte magazinban! - jelentette ki, vádlón mutatva a nyomdatermékre.

Crocodile gyanakodva lépett közelebb az asztalhoz, és óvatosan, mintha csak valami bombát, vagy radioaktív vegyi anyagot közelítene meg, vette kezébe a lapot. A címlapra tekintve valami igazán baljóslatú gondolat kezdett el körvonalazódni a fejében. Hirtelen megmagyarázhatatlan szorongás lett úrrá rajta, mintha az a nevetséges újság komolytalansága ellenére is képes lenne neki valami olyasmit mutatni, amit garantáltan nem fog megköszönni. Az első lapon az újság címén, amit Crocodile egy kis gondolkodás után felismerve rájött, hogy egy hírhedt pletykarovathoz tartozik, és egy rosszul beállított és exponált utcai pillanatképen, kívül csak egy színes, nagybetűs cím volt olvasható. A felirat fennhangon kérdezte meg bárkitől, aki hajlandó volt egy pillantást is vetni rá, a következőt: "D. Doflamingo végre szerelmes? További részletek a zongorista, és az orvos közötti kapcsolatról a 4. Oldalon! A jobb alsó sarokban újabb hozzáfűznivaló, neon betűkkel, szövegbuborékban: Exkluzív interjú Donquixote Doflamingo-val!

\- Mi...? - csupán ennyit bírt kinyögni, ahogyan enyhén reszkető kezével a magazint tartotta.

Nem kellett a negyedik oldalra lapoznia ahhoz, hogy kitalálja miről szólhat az emlegetett cikk. Elég volt a kinagyított címlapfotóra pillantania. A fotón Ő maga és Doflamingo volt látható, ahogyan éppen az utcán sétálnak egymás mellett, beszélgetve. A zongorista civilben volt, magas termetével, szőke hajával, makulátlan mosolyával és pozitív kisugárzásával egyértelműen uralta volna a képet, ha a figyelme, egy sugárzó mosoly és a megszokott szemüvege mögötti kutató tekintete formájában, nem összpontosult volna egy, azaz egy emberre. Nem másra, mint Crocodile-ra. A fotón ott lépkedett Doflamingo mellett, és éppen magyarázott valamit a férfinak. A kép ráadásul letagadhatatlanul a műszakja alatt készült, a fehér orvosi köpenye fölé húzott kabát semmit sem segített a helyzeten. A férfinak nem kellett hosszasan az emlékei között kutatnia, pontosan vissza tudta idézni azt a bizonyos sétát a klinikától a törzshelyükké vált kávézóig, a számtalan közül, amikor ez a kép készülhetett. Amikor valamelyik vérszívó újságíró vagy riporter titokban lekapta őket, csak azért hogy valami botrányos cikket firkálhasson a kép köré, mindenféle titkos viszonyokról, és munkahelyi szerelmekről hadoválva.

Persze, már elég régóta számított valami ilyesmire. Csodálkozott is, hogy a rossz nyelvek és a különösen pletykás fotóriporterek, még nem találtak ki semmit kettejükről. Teljes mértékben fel volt készülve egy ilyen, vagy ehhez hasonló esetre. Mindennek ellenére, ez most mégis olyan volt számára, mint egy villámcsapás. A hitetlenkedés, a cserben hagyottság érzése, és egy kissé talán a félelem is olyan gyorsasággal cikázott végig az elméjén, majd az egész testén, mint az elektromosság. Hogy aztán mindent elboríthasson a harag. Harag a főnöke irányába, aki mindenféle koholt vádak, és egy szennylap által lehozott cikkre alapozva ordít vele és ki akarja rúgni, miközben a klinika orvosi karából egyes emberekről köztudott, hogy nemcsak, hogy a pácienseiket, de még a nővéreket is ágyba viszik, ráadásul a kórház egyik szobájában. Persze, az Ő esetében ez a képzeletbeli kihágás is más kategóriába esett, hiszen róla, dr. Zero-ról volt szó, a renitens és mogorva orvosról, akinek minden tettét más mértékkel kell mérni, mint másét. És harag, fékezhetetlen düh, és valamiféle olyan érzés keserű egyvelege a zongorista, Doflamingo irányába, ami folyamatosan azt sugdosta neki, hogy ez nem lehet igaz. Hogy ez biztosan csak valami félreértés, és Doflamingo nem adott semmiféle interjút, semmiféle egyébként is alaptalan kapcsolatról kettejük között. Hogy a művész, aki a kezelések alatt igazán a barátjává vált, nem tehet semmiről, nincs köze ehhez az ocsmánysághoz a kezében tartott újságban, hogy ugyanannyira ártatlan, mint, Ő. Ha valaha is sikerül elszabadulnia az igazgató irodájából első dolga lesz, hogy felhívja a szőke férfit, és magyarázatot követel tőle. És lehetőleg ketten el tudják intézni ezt a félreértést, és elsimítják az ügyet.

De egyelőre még itt volt, itt állt a főorvos íróasztala előtt, aki továbbra is dacosan leste Crocodile bármiféle apró rezdülését, ami elárulhatná, és a férfi máris érezte, hogy kezd túl hosszúra nyúlni a csend a helyiségben.

\- Ez nem lehet igaz... Főorvos úr, csak nézzen rá erre az újságra,egyértelmű, hogy ez egy olcsó pletykarovat. Ezek abból élnek, hogy ehhez hasonló botrányos, de az elejétől fogva a végéig mondvacsinált cikkeket hoznak le. Ezek a hírek mind kacsák, csak az agyatlan tömeg megszédítésére valók. Meg persze arra, hogy jó sokat keressenek az ilyen hazugságokon.... - kezdte volna Crocodile az előbbinél sokkal emberibb hangon, de dr. Sengoku közbevágott.

\- Látom, más hangnemben is képes velem beszélni, most, hogy látta a terhelő bizonyítékot - jegyezte meg csípősen a férfi, miközben továbbra is a fogát csikorgatta bosszúságában - Még egyszer megkérem, ne nézzen hülyének, Crocodile. A páciense interjút adott! Írásos bizonyítékom van rá, hogy megszegte a Hippokratészi-esküt. Akár mehetnék is a rendőrségre, hogy feljelentsem magát! És ha ez nem lenne elég, megvizsgáltam Mr. Donquixote kezelő lapját is. Ha a rendőrség nem találná megfelelőnek az első bizonyítékot, terhelő okiratok egész tárházát vagyok képes eléjük tárni, az aktából....

\- Főorvos úr, ami az aktában van, azt... - kezdett volna bele felháborodottan Crocodile, de Sengoku megelőzte.

\- Meg se próbálja kimagyarázni magát! Mindent tudok a szándékos félre diagnosztizálásról és kezelésről! - csattant fel a férfi, és hogy nyomatékot adjon a szavainak, és hogy egyúttal elhallgattassa az előtte álló férfit, felpattant a székéből. - Nem vagyok hajlandó még egyszer megismételni magam, ha bevallja, hogy intim kapcsolatba került a betegével, akkor szabadon elmehet! - látva, hogy Crocodile ismét közbe akar vágni csak még nagyobb haragra gerjedt. -Egy egyszerű választ várok magától, a fenébe is! Lefeküdt vele, vagy sem?! - bömbölte dr. Sengoku szinte vérben forgó szemekkel meredve az előtte állóra. A főorvos ritkán alacsonyodott le odáig, hogy elveszítve a hideg vérét, ilyen szavakat használjon, ráadásul ekkora hangerővel.

Crocodile sértettségében kihúzta magát. Olyan indulat munkált benne, amit eddig még csupán nagyon kevés ember tudott kihozni belőle. A fogai között szűrve a választ, csupán köpve a szavakat vágta a főnöke arcába.

\- Nem, uram, nem - morogta, miközben érezte, hogy ép keze, benne az újsággal ökölbe szorul. Vetett még egy utolsó, sértettséggel teli pillantást a főnökére, amivel egyszerűen kifejezte, nem, ő nem fog megtörni, majd fordult is volna ki az irodából, ha az igazgató hangja meg nem állítja.

\- Igazán senki másnak, de nekem elhiheti, Crocodile - fogott hozzá lassan, fenyegető stílusban a férfi, mint aki tudja és biztos benne, hogy az ő ing ujjában lapul az ütőkártya. Az előbbi indulata, mintha elpárolgott volna,vagy talán átalakult pofonegyszerű jeges gyűlöletté. - hogyha azt - bökött itt a Crocodile kezében szorongatott sajtóra - valamilyen csoda folytán meg is ússza, nem kell sokáig keresgélnem, hogy találjak valamiféle másik okot, amiért kirakhatom innen. Ezt jegyezze meg.

\- Most fenyeget, uram? - kérdezett vissza az ajtóból a férfi pár másodperc néma csönd után. Az ép keze már az ajtó gomb kilincsén pihent.

\- Csupán figyelmeztetem - közölte hirtelen kimérten dr. Sengoku - Ne lepődjön meg azon, ha valamelyik elhanyagoltabb páciense, nem úgy reagál az ön által felírt kezelésre, mint ahogyan reméli... - fejezte be vészjóslóan.

\- Tessék...? - kérdezte Crocodile visszafordulva a főnöke felé egy leheletnyivel több pánikkal a hangjában.

De sajnos, addigra már sikerült elérnie, hogy Sengoku elveszítve kedvét és energiáját az ordítozáshoz, inkább a passzív-agresszív módon viszonyuljon dr. Zero-hoz és a helyzetéhez. Az igazgató szinte meg sem hallva a kérdést fűzte tovább a szót:

\- Takarodjon kifelé - jelentette ki lemondóan - ma már nem akarom látni magát. Holnap pedig ráér délután kettő felé bejönni a klinikára, a műszakom végeztével szoktam átadni a felmondóleveleket.

Crocodile köszönés nélkül hagyta el főnöke irodáját, és a saját rendelője felé irányította a félig már kiürült klinika üres folyosóin felindultságát visszhangzó lépteit.

***

Elérve a rendelőjét, az ajtót feltépve masírozott be a makulátlanul, szemet bántóan fehér és tiszta szobába. Odabent félhomály uralkodott, hiszen a nap már rég lement, és most vastag felhők borították az amúgy is sötét eget. Ezzel mit sem törődve, Crocodile még villanyt sem gyújtott, egyenesen az elsötétített ablakhoz robogott, és határozottan kitárta. A hideg, britanniaihoz méltóan párás levegő, ha csak egy pillanatig is, de megkönnyebbülést jelentette a számára. Crocodile-t mindig megnyugtatta kissé, ha krízishelyzetekben kiszellőztethette a fejét, de, legnagyobb bosszúságára, ez az alkalom más volt. Most még a friss levegő sem segített, nem hogy a cigaretta.

Ennek ellenére azzal is megpróbálkozott. A szájából kilógó cigaretta vége éppen hogy csak felparázslott az öngyújtója lángjának nyomán, amikor már a telefonján, amit rövid kutogatás után meglelt valamelyik zsebébe, Donquixote Doflamingo számát tárcsázta. Nagyon rossz előérzete volt, és úgy érezte, ha türelmesen vár, addig amíg a zongorista keresi meg őt, a helyzet csak romlani fog. Tisztázni akarta ezt a félreértést, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett. Megbizonyosodni, és a szőke férfi által biztosítva lenni arról, hogy ez nem más, mint valami rossz vicc. Csupán egy ízléstelen poén.Egy olyan atrocitás, ami nem lehet igaz.

A telefon kicsöngött. Egyszer, kétszer, összesen kilencszer, majd átkapcsolt az üzenetrögzítőre. A sípszó után a zongorista kellemesen mély, megnyugtató hangja egy felvételről tudatta a telefonálóval, hogy most éppen nem elérhető, mert valószínűleg próbál, de amint alkalma lesz rá, meg fogja keresni a hoppon maradt illetőt. Crocodile türelmetlenül tette le a telefont, majd újra próbálkozott. Összesen hatszor csörgette meg Doflamingo telefonját, mindannyiszor sikertelenül. A kellemetlen, és számára ezeddig teljesen ismeretlen szorítás a gyomrában egyre csak erősödött hallgatva az üzenetrögzítő újra és újra felhangzó jellegzetes dallamát. Valami nagyon nem volt rendben. A férfi, egyébként egyáltalán nem gyanakodott volna vagy találta volna furcsának azt, hogy a szőke zongorista nem veszi fel neki a telefont. Előfordult már ez máskor is. Ilyenkor általában próbált, előadása volt, valamilyen meghallgatáson vett részt vagy egyszerűen túlságosan belemerült a komponálásba. Ilyenek ezek a művészek vállrándítással el is intézettnek tekintette a kérdést dr. Zero. Ekkor érthető módon a zongora hangjától esélye sem volt meghallani a saját telefonja csengőhangját. És ezt Crocodile rendszeresen tudomásul vette, és nem haragudott meg érte. Sőt az első nem fogadott hívás után nem próbálkozott tovább, inkább hagyta a drágalátos művész páciensét, hagy végezze a saját dolgát Ő is.

De, most, figyelembe véve a jelen körülményeit, ha nem is volt büszke rá, egy bizonyos gondolatnak mégis sikerült szöget ütnie a fejében. Pontosabban egy nem is olyan alaptalan gyanú egyszerűen nem hagyta nyugodni. Mert, mi van abban az esetben, ha Doflamingo is tud a cikkről, és direkt kerüli Őt, hogy még esélye se legyen felelősségre vonni a férfit miatta? Mi van akkor, ha a zongoristának _tényleg_ köze van a lejárató cikkhez?

Nem, ez színtiszta paranoia. Mégis mi haszna származna Doflamingo-nak egy olyan írásból, ami Őt is rossz színben tünteti fel, és hazugságokat állít kettejükről. Ezenkívül mi oka lenne a szőke férfinak ezt tennie vele, miközben Crocodile úgy tudja, hogy barátokként tekintenek egymásra. Mégis mi miatt kezdett el kételkedni a szőke férfiban, és helyette inkább egy olcsó sztármagazin névtelen firkászának és a főnöke koholt vádainak hinni?

A fejébe beférkőzött gyanakvás, még sem hagyta nyugodni, anélkül, hogy egy utolsó pillantást vetett volna a telefonjára, újra elsüllyesztette azt valamelyik zsebében, és inkább az ominózus újságot kezdte el tanulmányozni. Kinyitotta az utálatos nyomda terméket a negyedik oldalon, ahol is egy két oldalas, több hasábos cikk várta, egy újabb képpel, ezúttal csak Doflamingo-ról. A fotón a szőke férfi megnyerően mosolygott az olvasókra színezett lencséin keresztül. Crocodile pillantása hosszan elidőzött a férfi arcképén, mintha legalább is ki tudná olvasni belőle éppen min járt az esze a művésznek, amikor a fotó készült, majd ott, a félhomályban, az ablakon át beszűrődő gyenge fényben nekifogott, hogy elolvassa a cikket.

**Donquixote Doflamingo végre szerelmes?**

**Exkluzív interjú a zongoristával!**

**M** ég engem is meglepett, hogy a mindenki által jól ismert, és elismert, zenei virtuóz, a többszörösen Zeneakadémiai díjjal, és más egyéb elismerésekkel (amiket még csak felsorolni is hosszadalmas lenne) kitüntetett zongorista és énekes, **Donquixote Doflamingo** , általános zárkózottsága ellenére a média irányába, kérésemet az interjúval kapcsolatban nem utasította el. Sőt, bátorkodom kijelenteni, örömmel fogadta a felkérésemet, hiszen nem kis horderejű bejelenteni valója volt a számomra. Mivel az ünnepelt művész napirendje elképzelhetetlenül sűrű, ráadásul az évnek ezen időszakában, ami szokásosan a koncertek és turnék jegyében szokott telni, még a kevesebbnél is kevesebb szabadideje van, ezért az interjúra csak elektronikus úton tudtunk sort keríteni.

 **Donquixote Doflamingo** (32) életrajzát igazán nagy kihívás, még ha csak vázlatosan is, de belesűríteni cikkembe, tekintve, hogy zongoristánk, ahhoz képest, hogy milyen fiatal, mi mindent elért az életben egészen eddig. Csak a rend kedvéért, legyen elég annyi a fiatalemberről, hogy bár Spanyolországban született mégis kis országunk zenészének vallja magát. Az iskoláit is ott végezte, meglepő módon nem zenei ismeretekből, hanem gazdaságtanból. Sokáig nem talált rá a neki megfelelő pályára, csak miután anyja és apja is elhunyt, és nevelő szüleivel, és ikertestvérével Londonba költöztek. Pár év múlva már a fiatal tehetségtől és sikereitől voltak hangosak a különböző színházi és művészeti lapok. Hangversenyeken vett részt, híres színészekkel szerepelt közösen színpadon, szinte már megfordult a világ összes nagyobb koncerttermében (köztük például a Sydney-ben található operaházban is), hogy csak pár dolgot említsek.

Külön kiemelendő, hogy Mr. Donquixote neve, ellentétben a hasonló korú hírességekével és színészekével, egyáltalán nem szerepel az újságok illetve a különböző talkshow-k vezető híreiben. Legalább is a botrányosabbakban nem. Ugyanis, közkedvelt zongoristánk, mint már azt a cikk elején is említettem, legszívesebben elzárkózik a médiában való szerepléstől. Vajmi keveset tudunk a családi hátteréről, az ikertestvéréről, és ha ez előfordulhat, még ennél is homályosabb a köztudat számára Mr. Donquixote szerelmi élete.

Ezért is tekinthetem kivételesnek magam, amiért zenészünk hajlandó volt nekem, mint elsőnek vallani az érzéseiről.

Riporter: Jó napot, Mr. Donquixote!

Donquixote Doflamingo: Üdvözlöm!

R: Köszönöm, hogy időt szakított rám, és az interjúra. Tudom, hogy milyen sűrű a karácsony előtti időszak a fellépők számára. Ha nem leszek máris indiszkrét az első kérdésemmel, mondja, Mr. Donquixote, előreláthatólag kellemesen fognak telni az ünnepei?

D.D.: Nos, valóban, ez a pár hónap az egyik legmegterhelőbb szakasza az évnek a művészek számára. Annyi a próba, mint csillag az égen! Reggel, délben, és még este is csak megállás nélkül dolgozunk, és bizony pont emiatt mire beköszöntenek az ünnepek annyira el szoktam fáradni, hogy például karácsony napján az jelenti nekem a legnagyobb ajándékot, ha végre kialhatom magam. (nevet) Bár, azt hiszem, igen, a kérdésére válaszolva ez az ünnep most kellemesebb lesz számomra, mint az eddigiek...

R: És, ha nem titok elárulja nekem, hogy miért?

D.D.: Huh, hogy is mondjam... (nagyot sóhajt) Idén, előreláthatólag nem egyedül fogok karácsonyozni...

R: Csak nem? A családján kívül másvalaki is ott lesz maga mellett szenteste?

D.D.: Nagyon remélem, hogy igen. Nehéz összeegyeztetni, hogy mikor van szabadidőnk, de talán karácsonykor Ő is el tud szabadulni a munkájából.

R: Ez a személy, egy közeli barátja? Talán a család barátja?

D.D.: Öhm, igen, egy nagyon-nagyon közeli barátom, De, nem, a családom még nem ismeri, egyedül Roci-nak (Donquixote Rocinante, Doflamingo ikertestvére, a szerk.) meséltem róla, de még neki sem mutattam be.

R: Mr. Donquixote, kérem, nem vegye sértésnek, de mindezt elhallgatva, nekem nagyon úgy fest, hogy az emlegetett barátja, inkább egy másik kategóriába tartozik...

D.D.: Rendben van, megfogott, beismerem. Menthetetlenül szerelmes vagyok.

R: Oh, csak nem! De, hisz ez nagyszerű! Ha volna szíves elárulni, mióta?

D.D.: Még csak két hete vagyunk hivatalosan is együtt. Akkor csókoltam meg először... (nevet) De azóta, folyamatosan rá gondolok. Nem telik el úgy óra, hogy ne jutna az eszembe. Tudom, ez így eléggé nyálasan hangzik, de ez az igazság. Már jó ideje a fellegekben járok Crocodile miatt, és egyáltalán nem akarok lejönni onnan. Már rég voltam ennyire boldog egy szimpla érzés miatt.

R: Látszik is magán, szinte kivirult. Említette az első csókot. Elmeséli nekem, hogy hogyan jöttek össze?

D.D.: Ebben az a vicces, hogy magam sem tudom igazán. (nevet) Már elég régóta ismerjük egymást, több mint fél éve, a kezelések miatt. És nekem az utóbbi hónapokban feltűnt, hogy egyszerűen nem tudom kiverni a fejemből. Hogy mindenkinél jobban keresem a társaságát. Szerintem érti, ha azt mondom, hogy mindenféle mondvacsinált okkal, például, hogy megint fáj a csuklóm, vagy hogy volna-e kedve velem elmenni ebédelni, vagy kávézni, vagy hogy meghallgatná-e a valamelyik próbámat, felhívtam, csak hogy találkozhassak vele... És a legutolsó rendelése alkalmával egyszerűen nem bírtam magammal. Csak meg kellett próbálnom, érti? Hogy végleg kiderüljön, csupán én képzelgek, vagy tényleg működik közöttünk a kémia. Megcsókoltam, majd bevallottam neki mindent. Bár, sajnos azóta nem sikerült személyesen találkoznunk, mindkettőnknek be van táblázva az egész hete.

R: És, hogyan tovább ezután? Vannak már tervek?

D.D.: Neeem, dehogy még nincsenek. Még egyáltalán nem gondolkoztam azon, hogy mi legyen később. Őszintén jelen pillanatban nem is érdekel, csak együtt lehessünk. Olyan felfoghatatlan, szinte nincsenek is rá szavak. Jó, biztosan vannak, csak én nem találom őket. (megint nevet)

R: Nem is feltétlenül szükséges, maga zenész, nem pedig író.

D.D.: Furcsa, hogy éppen ezt említi, mert mióta elkezdtem máshogy gondolni Crocodile-ra, csakis szerelmes számokat játszanék. Sőt, ha van rá egy kis szabadidőm próba után meg is teszem. Az ügynökömnek lassan az idegeire megyek ezzel. (nevet)

R: Hol ismerkedtek meg legelőször?

D.D.: A klinikán, ahol dolgozik. Kezdődő ínhüvely gyulladással mentem el az orvosomhoz, de végül dr. Zero-hoz kerültem. Az egész a véletlenen múlott. Igazából nagyon szerencsésnek mondhatom magam, hogy Őt kaptam végül kezelőorvosomnak. Rendkívül jó szakember, így hamar meg is szűntek a panaszaim. És, amint már említettem egy idő után egészen más okokból kezdtem el a kontroll vizsgálatokra járni. (kacsint)

R: Ez, remek, én nagyon örülök maguknak! Lezárásképpen ha megengedi még ezt az utolsó kérdést, Mr. Donquixote, maguk, mint felvállalt homoszexuális pár, nem tartanak a nyilvánosság véleményétől?

D. D.: Eleinte sokat rágódtam ezen a kérdésen, főleg Crocodile miatt, mert ugyebár, aki egy kicsit is ismer engem, az tudja, hogy meleg vagyok. De Crocodile-al más a helyzet. Most, persze, hogy együtt vagyunk úgy gondolom, hogy jöhet bármi, mindennel meg tudunk majd birkózni közösen, de az, hogy ezek után ténylegesen mi lesz, nos, az még a jövő zenéje.

R: Köszönöm az interjút, és drukkolok maguknak!

D.D.: Én köszönöm!

Donquixote Doflamingo legközelebb **november 20** -án fog fellépni a **Royal Opera House** színpadán, az **After the Rain** című műsor keretei között, sok más híres muzsikussal és az operaház kórusával karöltve.

2016\. nov. 20.

Crocodile uralkodva indulatain, nem gyűrte össze apró papírgalacsinná az újságot, és hajította ki azt egyszerűen az ablakon, pedig legszívesebben ezt tette volna nemcsak a bulvárlappal, de annak írójával is, hanem, ha egy kicsit talán a kelleténél durvább mozdulatokkal is, de addig hajtogatta folyamatosan félbe a magazint, míg az kényelmesen belefért valamelyik zsebébe az ezer közül. A cigarettáját elnyomta az ablakpárkányon, majd a napilap helyett inkább azt dobta ki az ablakon. Idegesen beletúrt a hajába, majd inkább keresztbe fonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, még mielőtt valami meggondolatlanságot találna művelni. A lábával a rendelője csempéjén idegesen dobogott, miközben megkísérelte elcsitítani viharos érzelmeit.

Szörnyen érezte magát. Dühös volt, megalázott, és talán egy kissé még zavarban is volt. Az interjú elolvasva még rosszabb volt, mint ahogy azt Crocodile az irodájába tartó úton elképzelte. Amellett, hogy hányingerkeltően romantikus stílusban íródott, valamint Crocodile rendkívül bosszantónak találta a riporter személyeskedését is, a legrosszabb az volt az egészben, hogy néhány kérdésben részletekbe menően pontos volt. Félelmetesen pontos és naprakész. A férfit, ha lehet, ez a tény nagyságokkal jobban zavarta, mint az, hogy nyilvánvaló hazugságok is szerepeltek benne saját magáról és Doflamingo-ról. Például, totálisan alaptalan és valótlan volt az az állítás, miszerint a szőke zongorista valaha is beszélt volna neki a gyengédebb érzéseiről. Nemhogy Crocodile, az orvosa felé irányuló, de, esetleg egy harmadik személy irányába mutatott vonzalmáról sem volt szó köztük soha. Soha.

Bár, az igaz, hogy, míg Crocodile a szerelmi kinyilatkoztatást le tudta tagadni, addig a csókkal már közel sem volt ilyen egyszerű a dolga. Mert hogy, bármennyire is szégyellte ezt bevallani még saját magának is a férfi, és állt még mindig értetlenül a tény előtt, de az a bizonyos gesztus, két hete tényleg megtörtént kettejük között. Itt a rendelőjében, olyan hirtelen, hogy Crocodile szinte felfogni sem tudta, hogy mi történik vele, nemhogy ellenkezni lett volna ideje ellene. Sejtette, hogy nem fog tudni egykönnyen napirendre térni a történtek felett, annak ellenére is, hogy azóta már találkozott személyesen is a szőke férfival (újabb dolog, amiben a riport tévedett), aki hasonlóan őhozzá, úgy tett, mintha mi sem történt volna a legutolsó kontrollvizsgálat alatt, folytatták ott a beszélgetésüket, ahol utoljára elvesztették annak fonalát. De a semmiből felbukkanó publikáció, nagyon úgy festett Crocodile számára, a felejtés folyamatát is meg fogja majd nehezíteni.

Természetesen ennek az egyetlen, számára teljesen önkéntelen, legszívesebben már rég elfelejtett csóknak a megemlítése a riportban ejtette a legjobban kétségbe Crocodile-t Doflamingo-val kapcsolatban. Ugyanis, legjobb tudomása szerint erről a dologról csakis és kizárólag ők ketten tudtak. Mégis ki, mikor, és a legfontosabb, hogyan szerezhetett róla tudomást? A rendelőjében csak ők tartózkodtak ketten annak a vizitnek az alkalmával, nem volt rezidens orvos a közelben, az ajtó csukva volt, az ablakok redőnyei lehúzva, mint mindig. Ezzel könnyen kizárhatóvá vált, hogy egy idegen is szemtanúja lett volna annak a megmagyarázhatatlan aktusnak kettejük között, ebből következően senki ismeretlen nem tudta eladni ezt a kompromittáló információt egy szép kis köteg bankjegyért cserébe egyik pletykaéhes bulvárlapnak sem. Maradtak ők maguk, ketten. Crocodile legjobb tudomása szerint, még csak nem is célozgatott olyasmire, hogy az egyik páciense ledugta volna a torkán a nyelvét, mindenféle előzmény nélkül, rendelés közben, senki, de tényleg senki előtt, hiszen legszívesebben még az emlékét is kitörölte volna annak a hibának. Tehát saját magát kizárhatta a bizalmas információt megszellőztetők lehetséges névsorából. Így, csupán egy valakire szűkült a lista, mégpedig, az egész kezdeményezőjére, magára Doflamingo-ra.

Ha csak arra az eshetőségre gondolt, hogy a zongorista, az az ember, akit a barátjaként ismert képes volt Őt, így hátba támadni, nem gondolva senki másra, csak magára máris görcsbe állt a gyomra, szédülés kerítette hatalmába és úgy érezte, mintha a végtagjai hirtelen elnehezülnének. Mégis mit tett, hogy ezt érdemli? Mit találhatott mondani, vagy tenni, esetleg nem tenni, amiért Doflamingo annyira kiábrándult belőle, hogy ilyesmire vetemedjen? Vagy, előfordulhat, hogy ez az egész a szőke férfi számára nem más, mint egy jó vicc? Egy jól kifundált hecc, amivel húzhatja Crocodile-t? Ha ez az igazság, úgy ebben az esetben nagyon félreismerte Doflamingo-t. Mit nagyon, szörnyen... Egyáltalán miért is képzelte, hogy ismeri a másik férfit? Hiszen egy művészről, egy kibaszott zongoristáról van szó! Azt hitte csupán, hogy ismeri, miközben már a kezdetektől fogva nem tudott kiigazodni rajta. Példának okáért ott voltak a szőke férfi hirtelen hangulatváltozásai, a családját körüllengő, és Doflamingo által makacsul fenntartott misztikum, vagy az a hirtelen csók. Egy ideig megpróbálta magát abba a hitebe ringatni, hogy ez is biztosan valamiféle hóbortos művész dolog, amit Ő nem érthet, mert nem közéjük, nem abba a körbe tartozik, de most már igazán beláthatná, hogy tévedett. Crocodile, Doflamingo váratlan tettére jelen körülmények között két lehetséges magyarázatot tudott gyártani. Az egyik, miszerint, az a rohadt csók szintén nem volt más csak egy vicc. Egy átverés, egy vaskos tréfa, egy kis szellemes mókázás, ami egy kissé feldobta a zongorista egyébként unalmas napját. Egy nagy poén, amivel a szőke férfi egyre kijjebb és kijjebb taszigálhatta a korlátot azokban a dolgokban, amiket még megtehetett Crocodile-al, büntetlenül, mert a férfi szó nélkül hagyta, és utána sem volta kérdőre miatta a másikat. Pedig a férfi, még most is elvörösödött, ha csak eszébe jutottak a zenész puha ajkai, az érdes nyelve és a mentolos leheletének emléke. És, ha ez mind igaz, gondolta dacosan Crocodile, úgy neki nincs szüksége egy ilyen, úgynevezett barát közelségére. Igazán nem is tudta, hogy nevezhette-e a szőke férfit, akárcsak egy pillanatig is igazán barátjának. Az orvos nem tudta, hogy milyenek az igazi barátok, sohasem volt neki egy sem. Nem is volt rá szüksége. Egyre sem. Ő tudta magáról, hogy magányos farkasnak született, ráadásul egy olyannak, aki mindig csak a periférián kullog. Nem volt központi, vagy közkedvelt személy, és nem is vágyott rá, hogy az legyen. Nem vágyott sok barátra, sőt, igazából egyre sem. Tökéletesen, ha jól nem is, de mindenképp biztonságban érezte magát egyedül is. Olyan biztonságban, amit nem vehettek el egyik pillanatról a másikra tőle. Hiszen Ő válogatta meg, hogy kiket enged közel magához. Csakis a legkisebb kockázattal járó személyeket, azaz gyakorlatilag senkit. Eddig, amíg magányos volt, szilárd talajt érzett a lába alatt, magabiztosan haladt előre az életében. De, ahogy megjelent, és szinte utat vágott magának őhozzá Doflamingo, a kedves és megértő mosolyával és a merőben új gondolkodás módjával kezdett minden szépen lassan, de biztosan kicsúszni az irányítása alól. Már nem figyelt annyira a magány fontosságára, és hasznosságára, ha a szőke zongoristával lehetett. Elkezdett Ő is vágyódni a másik társasága után. Talán életében először érezte azt, milyen, ha hiányzik valaki. Félelmetesen impulzív és erőteljes érzés. Ezért is volt most olyan rémisztő számára a gondolat, pedig ez volt amitől titkon a legjobban tartott, hogy eljön ez a pillanat, miszerint el fogja veszíteni a kedvenc páciensét. Akiért megérte neki munkába jönni, erre a fertelmes helyre, ahol egyébként is vagy mindenki keresztül néz rajta vagy gyűlöli. Pedig bekövetkezett az,amitől igazán félt, és amitől a jótékony egyedüllét megkímélhette volna. Elvesztett, vagy legalább is éppen elveszteni készült valakit, akit egyszer már közel engedett a szívéhez, egész lényéhez. Tényleg olyan, mint ahogyan a köznyelvben élő klisé tartja, egyszer csak eltűnik az ember lába alól a biztos talaj, és nem marad más semmi, csak a zuhanás érzése. Belegondolva haragudnia kellett volna Doflamingo-ra. Haragudni, bemocskolni Őt, elmondani Őt mindenfélének, és legalább jól behúzni neki egyet. Azért, mert volt képe ilyen közel kerülnie hozzá, és aztán egyszerűen, megbánás nélkül elárulnia Őt. Legalább olyan bosszúsnak kellene lennie, mint a főnökének pár perccel ezelőtt. Tombolnia kellene, ki kellene engednie a dühét, mint más egészséges embernek, hogy aztán, miután a vihar elcsitult, felgyógyulhasson ebből az érzésből. De nem. Hihetetlen, de Ő még ezt, ezeket az érzéseket sem képes normálisan megélni. Ő inkább belesüllyed valami olyan, furcsa, zsibbasztó hangulatba, ami tetőtől talpig kitölti az embert. Úgy érezte, hogy teljességgel üres a feje, mégis szédült. Lassan teljesen áthűlt, a kezei reszkettek.

Ellenkezésül, hogy végre el tudja űzni, ezt az álomszerű gondolatot gyorsan megrázta a fejét. _Nem, még közel sem biztos, hogy ez a helyzet_... Gondolta, miközben becsukta az ablakot, csak azért, hogy csináljon valamit, és átfázott karjait dörzsölgetve leült a forgószékébe.

Hiszen még ott volt a másik lehetőség is. Az a bizonyos magyarázat 2.0... Az az alternatíva, a történtekre, ami szerint, és Crocodile nagyot nyelt miközben rávette magát arra, hogy legalább csupán elméleti síkon végig tudja mondani, és elfogadni ezt is, hogy Doflamingo minden egyes szót komolyan gondolt abban a zavarba ejtő interjúban. Hogy Donquixote Doflamingo, a híres zongorista, a felülmúlhatatlan zenész tényleg beleszeretett. Bele, dr. Zero Crocodile-ba, a Marineford Klinika, egyik névtelen, egyes kegyetlen nyelvek szerint kifejezetten faragatlan és magának való orvosába. Persze, az egészségügyi körökben eléggé ismert volt az Ő neve is, bár inkább a rossz értelemben, sajnos híresség helyett csak hírnevet tudhatott a magáénak. De, Doflamingo világhírűségéhez képest Ő totálisan ismeretlen volt. De, hát mi vinne rá, egy olyan végletekig optimista, és extrovertált személyt, mint a szőke zongorista, hogy akár csak egy pillanatig is úgy gondoljon egy olyasvalakire, aki zsörtölődő, nem túl kedves, és könyörtelenül intrikus, tehát, akárcsak Ő, mint egy olyan férfire, akibe bele tudna szeretni? Nem, ez túlon túl bizarr, ahhoz, hogy igaz lehessen! Csupán egy erőltetett elmélet, amit, mint magyarázat akar ráhúzni a történtekre. Ugyan, az a tény, visszaemlékezve az olvasottakra, miszerint mostanában tényleg kicsit sűrűn hívogatta fel Doflamingo Crocodile-t, hogy találkozzanak valahol, igaz volt. Általában minden héten, sőt, néha előfordult, hogy egy héten többször is, kitalált valamit a szőke zongorista, hogy láthassa az orvosát. Volt, hogy a kiújuló fájdalmaira panaszkodva hívatta be magát kontrollvizsgálatra, vagy szimplán elhívta ebédelni, kávézni, vacsorázni, vagy egyik, másik koncertjére. Crocodile ez elmúlt hónapokban annyit járt színházban, operaházban, és hasonló helyeken, mint eddig az életében összesen soha. Mi több, volt, hogy csak felhívta a mobilján, és órák hosszán keresztül szóval tartotta a férfit. De az is előfordult nem egyszer, hogy egy egész napon keresztül Crocodile telefonja, szinte percenként, megállás nélkül csipogott, jelezve, hogy Doflamingo már megint írt neki valamit. Vagy valami üzenetet, esetleg vicces fotót. És a férfi pedig rendre válaszolt is ezekre az üzenetekre. Így utólag visszagondolva rá, lehet, hogy egy kissé túlzásba is vitték a dolgot.

Visszaidézve az interjúban a Doflamingo szájából elhangzottakat olyan irreálisnak és zaravba ejtőnek tűnt számára az egész. Ha csak visszagondolt egy-egy kiragadott mondatra, amiben a fellegekben járásról, vagy a szerelmes zongora darabokról volt szó, máris érezte, hogy egyre jobban melege lesz, és az arcán megjelenik az árulkodó vörös pír.

Ugyanakkor a cikk tartalmán merengve valami más is az eszébe jutott. Doflamingo az interjúban azt állította, hogy aki egy kicsit is ismeri, Crocodile erre a szófordulatra pontosan emlékezett, az tudja róla, hogy meleg. És ezzel újabb bizonyítékára bukkant annak, hogy közel sem kerülhetett olyan szoros viszonyba a zenésszel, mint az hitte, ha eddig ez még fel sem tűnt neki. Eddig még a gyanúja sem merült fel a férfiban annak, hogy Doflamingo meleg lenne, mármint, természetesen egészen addig amíg le nem smárolta. Mert onnantól kezdve már ez az eshetőség igen előkelő helyet foglalt el a Donquixote Doflamingo indítékai című hosszú listában Crocodile képzeletében.

A csók többszörös felemlegetése, képzeletben szinte visszarepítette arra a délutánra, amikor a végzetes baleset bekövetkezett. Crocodile akármennyire is próbálta elterelni a gondolatait, akaratlagosan kényszeríteni magát arra, hogy valami kevésbé kompromittáló eseménysor járjon a fejében, az elméje makacsul újra és újra emlékeztette Őt az aznap délutáni érzéseire. Érezte, hogy elvörösödik. Ismételten megrázta tagadólag a fejét, majd gyorsan felpattant és megnyitva a rendelőjében található kézmosó csapot egy kevés hideg vízzel megmosta az arcát, abban a reményben, hogy így, talán, újra tud majd koncentrálni.

 _Tehát, jelen pillanatban maradt egy rossz és egy még rosszabb lehetőség..._ Foglalta össze epésen a jelenlegi helyzetét, ahogyan a mosdó fölött függő tükörből visszanéztek rá, saját fáradt és karikás szemei.

Visszaülve az asztalához újra előásta a telefonját, hogy tovább folytassa, remélhetőleg ezúttal sikerrel végződő kísérleteit a szőke férfi felhívására, amikor is figyelmes lett valamire a telefonja kijelzőjén. A képernyő jobb felső sarkában ott virított a nem fogadott hívás piros piktogramja. Gyorsan megnyitotta a hívásnaplóját. A lista legelején három darab nem fogadott hívás szerepelt Doflamingo telefonjáról. A három tárcsázás rendre hat óra öt, majd hat és hét perckor. De, mégis mit akarhatott tőle ma, hat óra után ennyire a zongorista? Csak nem kimagyarázni szerette volna magát a cikk miatt? Ebben az esetben, most mégis miért nem veszi fel a telefont neki? Esetleg teljesen más okokból kereste? Crocodile egy darabig összevont szemöldökkel töprengett, a mobilja kijelzőjére meredve, majd úgy döntött, még mindig akkor van a legtöbb esélye választ is kapni a kérdéseire, ha visszahívja a szőke férfit.

Újra próbálkozott a tárcsázással, most csupán csak kétszer, ám mind a két hívás során végül az üzenetrögzítő kapcsolt be. Elrakva a telefonját, nagyot sóhajtott és hátradőlt a székében csupán azért, hogy szinte abban a pillanatban fel is pattanjon onnan.

Egy percig sem bírt tovább, itt a rendelőjében ülni és várni valamire, ami nem is biztos, hogy be fog következni. Valahogyan el kell foglalnia magát, amíg nem kap, vagy ha kell talál valamiféle magyarázatot a történtekre. Gyorsan szétnézett a rendelőjében, csakhogy semmit se hagyjon itt, majd elindult az öltözője felé, hogy hazamehessen. 


	2. Előzmény (1. fejezet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy, nos, nem voltam egészen őszinte a leírásban. Nem mindent felejtettem el azzal kapcsolatban, hogy hogyan akartam folytatni a sztorit. Ez éppen eléggé élénken élt az emlékezetemben. A Botrány eredeti történetéhez képest korábban játszódik, tehát még nem volt semmiféle cikk, de főszereplőink már jól ismerik egymást. 3 részesre tervezem aztán majd meglátjuk mi lesz belőle. 
> 
> A fejezethez mindenképpen ajánlatos meghallgatni az eredeti számot: Lukas Graham - 7 Years
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHCob76kigA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bétázás nem történt (we die like real pirates!).

Botrány

_ A fellépés  _

Ahogyan dr. Zero az előadás végének közeledtével immár sokadjára, a megszokott elegáns és hosszú lépteivel a színpad közepére sétáló, megnyerő mosolyt villantó zongoristát figyelte, fel sem merült benne, hogy bármi baj történhetne. 

Doflamingo látványára a színpadon a közönség kissé felbolydult. Izgatott suttogás futott végig a nézőkkel tömött sorokon. Az egyik percben még a fokozódó kíváncsiság uralta a nézőteret, hiszen a fiatal zongorista nevével fémjelzett előadásnak, már vége kellett volna hogy legyen. Majd ez a kíváncsiság szinte azon nyomban átcsapott feszült figyelembe, amint a férfi megállt közvetlenül a nagy és feketén csillogó zongora előtt, a közönsége felé fordult és meghajolt. A belépőt mennydörgő tapsvihar követte, olyan hangos és hosszú, hogy Crocodile-ban azt az érzést keltette, mintha a tömeg megelőlegezett volna valamennyit a rejtélyes produkció végére tartogatott ovációból. 

Az előadást, aminek keretein belül sokan mások is előadtak Doflamingo mellett, sőt, együtt vele, a Colosseum Hangversenyteremben tartották. Ovális terem, megszámlálhatatlanul sok és masszív oszloppal, homokkő színű színpaddal és a vérnél is vörösebb függönyökkel. Dr. Zero belépéskor az egészet csupán nagyon sárgának látta, de miután a fények eltompultak kissé, be kellett látnia, hogy egészen impozáns a terem a méz és az arany legkülönfélébb árnyalataival színezve. Minden tekintetben passzolt Doflamingo személyiségéhez. 

Doflamingo leült a zongora elé és még mielőtt végigfuttathatta volna, hang nélkül mind a tíz ujját a zongora billentyűin, amely mozdulat immár a férfi védjegyévé vált, megigazította az ezidáig szinte észrevehetetlen mikrofont a hangszer tetején álló állványon. 

Crocodile az egyik legjobb helyet kínáló páholyból könnyedén ráláthatott a közönség soraira, amit most ki is használt, hogy figyelhesse, amint a nézők többségében tudatosul, hogy mit is láttak pontosan. 

_ Donquixote Doflamingo énekelni fog! A zongorista, aki eddig sohasem, egyetlen egy előadott darabja alatt sem szólalt meg…. És most énekelni fog!  _

Crocodile ajkai halovány, de annál büszkébb félmosolyra görbültek. Mennyit, de mennyit győzködte Doflamingo-t arról, szinte hónapokon át, hogy igenis megéri valami újat mutatni a közönségének, még akkor is, ha az ügynökei és a menedzsere hallani sem akarnak az ötletről, de legfőképpen akkor, ha már gyerekkora óta arról álmodozik hogy egyszer színpadon fog énekelni. 

A zongorista hosszú ujjait lágyan a billentyűkre helyezte, mire ha bármiféle neszezés is előfordult még a közönség soraiban, az azonnal elhalt, hogy átvegye a helyét a darabok előtti feszült csend. 

Doflamingo egyszer azt mondta neki, hogy a játékot megelőző néhány másodperc csend is a darab része. Az íratlan szabályként betartott rövid csönd kiüríti az elméket, és lehetőséget nyújt arra, hogy lelkileg mindenki felkészülhessen arra, amit hallani fog. Dr. Zero kezdte érteni, hogy mire gondolhatott ekkor a zongorista. 

A szám első pár magas hangja magabiztosan és mégis szerényen szelte ketté a terem csendjét és a benne uralkodó feszültséget. A dal egy egyszerű, de annál megkapóbb, játékos ritmussal kezdődött, ami, pedig a szövegből még egy sor sem hangzott el, mégis mindenkit aki hallgatta, ha nem is feltétlenül a gyerekkorába, de valahova nagyon régre vitt vissza az emlékeiben.

_ Once I was seven years old _

_ My momma told me _

_ Go make yourself some friends or you’ll be lonely _

_ Once I was seven years old… _

A közönségből, azoknak akik ismerték a számot, csupán ennyi is elég volt hozzá, hogy ráismerjenek. Crocodile annak ellenére, hogy majdnem minden egyes próbán jelen volt, mégsem tudott ráunni a számra. Valószínűleg a zongorista hangja volt most is az, ami feledtette vele, hogy akarta ellenére, de már ő is régen megtanulta a dalszöveget. Doflamingo éneke és a zongora hangja bőven elég volt ahhoz, hogy betöltse az egész termet és mindenkihez elérjen. 

_ It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger _

_ Pushing each other to the limits we were learning quicker _

_ By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor _

_ Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure… _

Egyértelmű volt, hogy Doflamingo miért ezt a számot választotta az első énekesi fellépéséhez. Olyan erős volt a párhuzam a dal szövege és saját maga és ikertestvére gyerekkora között, hogy ezt talán még azok is érezték, akik csupán pletykákból ismerték a híres zongorista hányattatott családi körülményeit és gyermek éveit. 

Milyen szomorú, hogy eddig kellett várnia, hogy beteljesíthesse az egyik legrégebb óta dédelgetett álmát és közönség előtt énekelhessen. Ez is közrejátszhatott a szám kiválasztásában. Gyerekkora óta énekelni akart, így most felnőtt fejjel még mindig a gyerekkoráról énekelt. 

Dr. Zero más sokszor feltette magában a kérdést, miszerint Doflamingo menedzserei, akik kvázi a családja is voltak egyben, miért harcoltak azért szinte az összes lehetséges eszközzel, hogy megakadályozzák az éneklésben a pártfogoltjukat. A kérdésre maga a zongorista sem tudott egyértelmű választ adni.

Crocodile pontosan emlékezett arra a kifogásra, miszerint mit fognak szólni a szövegben említett dohányzáshoz és alkoholhoz Doflamingo rajongói.  _ És ráadásul tizenegy évesen?! Mi lesz ha a szöveg miatt ezt feltételezik majd, hogy Doflamingo gyerekkora is pontosan így telt? Ezzel egyértelműen rossz példát mutatsz, Doffy…! _

A zongorista mindezen csak nevetni tudott. Majd ügyesen leszerelte az akadékoskodó menedzserét, aki kvázi apja helyett apja volt, hogy a közönsége nem kiskorúakból áll, hanem érett felnőttekből. Érteni fogják a célzást, de nem veszik majd szó szerint a szöveget. Majd csupán azért, hogy biztosra menjen, odahajolt Crocodile-hoz és suttogva megkérdezte, hogy mi is akar lenni pontosan a szövegben a  _ herb _ ? A doktor csak még szélesebben elmosolyodott az emlék miatt, miközben továbbra is szakadatlanul Doflamingo játékát figyelte. 

_ Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me  _

_ Go get yourself a wife or you’ll be lonely  _

_ Once I was eleven years old… _

_ I always had that dream like my daddy before me  _

_ So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  _

_ Something about that glory _

_ Just always seemed to bore me _

_ Cause only those I really love will ever really know me… _

Crocodile-nak már az első próbák során rá kellett döbbennie, hogy semmit sem tud a zongorista valódi szüleiről. Legalább is semmi konkrétat. Annyival ő is tisztában volt, hogy Doflamingo és az ikertestvére még egészen kicsik voltak amikor mindkettőjüket elvesztették. Előbb az anyjuk hunyt el majd nem sokkal később az apjuk is követte a feleségét, hátrahagyva ezzel két körülbelül kilenc-tíz éves gyereket. Bármiféle rokonság vagy ismerős nélkül, akik gondjukat viselhették volna a testvéreknek. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy például tényleg ellátta-e Doflamingo apja a fiát hasonló tanácsokkal vagy sem. Vagy hogy tényleg már a zongorista apja is zenésznek készült volna és most a fia az ő nyomdokait követi még sok évtizeddel a halála után is? Lehet hogy Doflamingo pont az apjáról szóló sorok miatt választotta volna éppen ezt a dalt? 

Ahogyan teltek a próbák be kellett ismernie magának, hogy az, hogy a páciense sohasem beszélt neki a szükségesnél többet a megboldogult szüleiről egyáltalán nem különös. Nem ismerik egymást olyan régóta, még ha ez a rövid idő sokkal hosszabbnak is tűnik a rengeteg beszélgetéssel és csevegéssel eltöltött hosszú órák és vizitek miatt, hogy akár ő saját maga beszélt volna a szüleiről. Az anyjáról, akivel sohasem találkozott, és az apjáról, akivel nem volt éppen felhőtlen a viszonyuk...

Sohasem kérdezett rá közvetlenül. Meg akarta hagyni a lehetőséget Doflamingo-nak, hogy akkor hozza fel a témát és úgy, ahogyan ő akarja. Már ha valaha akarni fogja. 

_ Once I was twenty years old _

_ My story got told  _

_ Before the morning sun, when life was lonely _

_ Once I was twenty years old _

_ I only see my goals _

_ I don’t believe in failure  _

_ Cause I know the smallest voices they can make it major _

_ I got my boys with me  _

_ At least _

_ Those in favor and if we don’t meet before I leave I hope I’ll see you later… _

Bár nem Doflamingo írta a számot olyan volt, mintha egyenesen neki íródott volna. Hogy olyan valaki adja elő, aki tudja kísérni magát hangszeren, tehetséges, van hozzá hangja és át tudja élni a szöveg minden egyes sorát. 

Kisebb nagyobb pontatlanságokkal együtt, de olyan volt ez a dal, mintha a zongoristáról, az ő életéről szólt volna. Crocodile sokszor elgondolkodott azon, míg a próbák alkalmával szerencséje volt ezredjére is meghallgatni a dalt, hogy vajon direkt úgy íródott ennek a számnak a szövege, hogy mindenki felfedezni vélje benne a saját gyerekkorát vagy csupán bizonyos emberek? Vajon a közönség jó része most is, miközben Doflamingo-t hallgatja a saját apjára és anyjára gondol? Ha mindenkiben elő kellett volna bukkannia egy-két régi és megfakult emlékképnek a meghitt családi otthonról, akkor sajnos rajta nem fogott a varázs. Dr. Zero sohasem tudta magára vonatkoztatni a dalt. Annál inkább a páciensére. Ha lehunyta a szemét kizárólag csakis őt látta maga előtt, függetlenül attól, hogy éppen ki adta elő a számot. 

_ Once I was twenty years old  _

_ My story got told  _

_ I was writing about everything I saw before me  _

_ Once I was twenty years old... _

Az utolsó sor erős hangjai hangosan és hibátlanul csengtek végig a termen, mire páran lelkesen, ujjongásukat kifejezve még halkan tapsoltak is egy kicsit. Crocodile tudta, hogy még csak ezek után jön az a rész, ami lehet, hogy zeneileg nem nagy kihívás, de a legtöbbet jelenti Doflamingo-nak. 

_ Soon we’ll be thirty years old _

_ Our songs have been sold _

_ We’ve traveled around the world and we’re still roaming _

_ Soon we’ll be thirty years old... _

Annak ellenére, hogy Doflamingo már túl volt a harmincon ezek voltak azok a sorok, amikkel a legjobban és legpontosabban ki tudta fejezni saját magát. A karakterét. Azt, hogy hol tart a saját életében és merre akar tovább indulni. Dr. Zero számára már az első próba után egyértelmű volt, hogy a  _ we _ alatt pontosan kiket is értett a zongorista. 

_ I’m still learning about life  _

_ My woman brought children for me _

_ So I can sing them all my songs and I can tell them stories _

_ Most of my boys are with me some are still out seeking glory _

_ And some I had to leave behind... _

“ _My brother I’m still sorry…_ ” Crocodile ennél a sornál kapta fel a fejét arra, hogy már csak ő fejezte be a mondatot, magában dúdolva és követve a szöveget. Doflamingo már nem énekelt. 

Ültében hirtelen kiegyenesedett és még közelebb is hajolt a páholy erkélyének széléhez, mintha így közelebbről láthatná a színpadot és rajta a betegét. 

Doflamingo igaz, még mindig a hangszer előtt ült, de más koránt sem úgy, ahogyan az előadás kezdetén. Az egész alakja megzuhant.  _ Vajon mióta ülhetett már így?! _ Felhúzta a vállait, a fejét pedig lehorgasztotta és egyenesen a billentyűket nézte. De az ujjai egy pillanatra sem álltak meg, a zongorista továbbra is játszott. Szakadatlanul zongorázott tovább, a dallam hibátlanul folytatódott, még ha az ének abba is maradt. 

Dr. Zero agya a pillanat tört része alatt rengeteg olyan életveszélyes állapotot képes volt felsorakoztatni, ami miatt Doflamingo-nak ilyen hirtelen elakadhat a lélegzete vagy rátörhet a rosszullét. Már éppen reflexesen emelkedett fel a székéből, hogy a lépcsőkön keresztül a színpad felé vegye az irányt, abban az esetben, ha életet kell mentenie, amikor hirtelen felfigyelt valamire. 

A zongorista egész alakja egyszer-kétszer finoman megrázkódott. Széles vállai remegtek. 

_ Sír. _

Jutott az egyértelmű, ám annál megdöbbentőbb következtetésre a doktor. A meglepetés ereje miatt oda sem figyelve visszahuppant a székébe. Mintha csak gondolatait és hirtelen jött megvilágosodását alátámasztandó a mikrofonon keresztül egy halk hüppögés volt hallható. Majd az is abbamaradt és Doflamingo végleg elnémult. A hangverseny termet csupán a szakadatlan zongoraszó és a néma megdöbbenés töltötte ki. 

_ De vajon miért?  _ Tette fel magának Crocodile a költői kérdést. Nem kellett sokat töprengenie a válaszon, hiszen a megfelelő szavakat nem volt egy perce, hogy ő maga is a dallam által elragadtatva hang nélkül dúdolta a zene ritmusára. _ My brother… _

Sem a közönségnek, sem dr. Zero-nak nem volt lehetősége arra, hogy magukhoz térjenek a zenész könnyei által keltett sokkból, mert a zongorista szinte észrevehetetlenül az eddig játszott repetitív ritmust vissza kanyarította az eredeti dallamhoz. Nagy levegőt vett és onnan folytatta ahol abbahagyta.

_ Soon I’ll be sixty years old _

_ My daddy got sixty-one _

_ Remember life and then your life becomes a better one _

_ I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once  _

_ I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month… _

Ha nem látták volna a nézők, Crocodile-al egyetemben, hogy a zongora előtt ugyanaz az ember ül, és ugyanaz a férfi folytatja a számot, mint aki elkezdte, nem hittek volna a saját fülüknek. Doflamingo hangja teljesen megváltozott. A sírás miatt karcosabb lett, erőtlenebb, elbizonytalanodott. Az utolsó sornál párszor még veszélyesen meg is remegett, azzal fenyegetve, hogy a zenész ismételten elsírja magát. 

Majd egy sorsdöntő pillanattal és egy lélegzetvételnyi szünettel később Crocodile szinte érezni vélte, ahogyan Doflamingo lehunyja a szemeit, vesz egy nagy levegőt, kiegyenesedik ültében és újból belevág. 

_ Soon I’ll be sixty years old  _

_ Will I _

_ Think the world is cold or will I _

_ Have a lot of children who can warm me? _

_ Soon I’ll be sixty years old… _

A könnyek lehettek az utolsó cseppek egy hatalmas már nagyon régóta csordultig teli lelki pohárban. A gát átszakadt. Már nem volt mit tenni. Doflamingo pedig engedte, hagy szabaduljon ki belőle minden, amit ez a szám felkavart benne. Az abban a pillanatban érzett összes kavargó érzelmét ezekbe az utolsó sorokba öntötte. Lélegzetelállító volt hallgatni. 

_ Once I was seven years old  _

_ My momma told me _

_ Go make yourself some friends or you’ll be lonely  _

_ Once I was seven years old… _

Dr. Zero igazán csak most értette meg, hogy mire gondolhattak azok, akik ezt a számot csak könnyek között voltak képesek végighallgatni. Csakis most, a fiatal zongorista fenomenális hangja által tolmácsolva jutott el hozzá az üzenet: Minden emberi élet a saját hibáival, döntéseivel és ballépéseivel együtt egyedi.

_ Once I was seven years old… _

Az utolsó sor utolsó szavai és hangjai is elnémultak. A zongorajáték véget ért. Egy végtelenségig nyúlóan hosszú pillanatig fülsiketítő csend volt a teremben, majd hirtelen kitört az ováció. 

A közönség hangos ujjongása és tapsrobaja hihetetlen kontrasztban állt a pillanatokkal ezelőtti döbbent némasággal. Crocodile is tapsolni akart, de ekkor vette csupán észre, hogy az ép kezében úgy szorítja az összegöngyölt műsorfüzetet, mintha az élete múlna rajta, ám a zongoristára pillantva meggondolta magát. 

Doflamingo ugyanis felállt a zongora székről, ügyetlenül, kapkodva meghajolt, majd mit sem törődve a tomboló tapsviharral és öröm ujjongásokkal, szinte futva kiszaladt a színpadról oldalra a kulisszák mögé. Crocodile ezt látva, hasonlóan a zenészhez, felpattant a páholy székből és a lépcsőkön lefelé sietve az öltözők felé vette az útját, hogy megkeressen igencsak zaklatott állapotban lévő betegét. 

Hiába indult el a tapsvihar zúgása közepette a helyéről, mire az aranyozottan csillogó és pompás előcsarnokba ért, amin át kellett vágnia, ha el akarta érni a művészek öltözőit, már kisebb tömeg tolongott ott, akadályozva a doktort a továbbjutásban. Ahogyan elmormogott bocsánatkérések és szabadkozások közepette megpróbált minél gyorsabban átfurakodni a nézőkből álló tömegen, akaratlanul is meghallott egy-két kiragadott mondatot a nézők beszélgetéseiből. 

_ Beleborzongtam…!  _

_ Sokszor hallottam már ezt a számot, tényleg nagyon sokszor de így még sohasem. Hihetetlen volt!  _

_ Könnyekig hatódtam! Micsoda meglepetés...Nem hittem volna, hogy ez lesz az utolsó darab!  _

_ Esküszöm, ha nem ülsz mellettem közben én is elsírom magam… Szegény Doflamingo… Kíváncsi vagyok mi lehet vele… _

_ Biztos sok mindenen mehet most keresztül… Mármint lelkileg… Szerinted is valami családi ügy áll a háttérben? _

_ Erre biztosan emlékezni fogok! Hogy még ő maga is elsírta magát a színpadon… Nagyon bele élhette magát a szövegbe.  _

_ Vajon ezt a részt is leadták a TV-ben…?  _

Crocodile-ban csupán ezután tudatosult, hogy valóban, az egész előadást a Colosseum Hangverseny teremből a televízió élőben közvetítette. Bele sem mert gondolni a következményekbe, helyette inkább megszaporázta a lépteit, hogy minél előbb az öltözőkhöz érhessen. 

Már a művész-bejáróhoz tartozó, sokkal néptelenebb folyosón sietett végig, amikor megfogalmazódott benne a kétely, miszerint mi van ha Doflamingo nem is akar beszélni vele. Elvégre miért is sietett le ide szinte nyaktörő sebességgel? Igen, Doflamingo-val jóban vannak, mostanában elég sok időt is töltenek együtt, de nem barátok. És dr. Zero végképp nem családtag. Csupán a zongorista kezelőorvosa. Az is csak fél-hivatalosan. Szívesen biztosít a zenésznek egy vállat, amin folytathatja a sírást annak ellenére is, hogy nem éppen a szavak embere és nem erőssége a vigasztalás. De mi van ha jelenleg Doflamingo-nak nem éppen az ő vállára van szüksége? Sőt, a dalból és a színpadi jelenetből kiindulva inkább a fogadott családja, és legfőképpen az ikertestvérére támogatására vágyhat most a férfi. 

Elbizonytalanodva megállt az egyik névtábla nélküli fehér ajtó előtt. Már éppen elhatározta magát amellett, hogy sarkon fordul, hazamegy, és egy kicsit később, időt hagyva a zongoristának arra, hogy megnyugodhasson felhívja, vagy ír neki egy üzenetet, amikor is a folyosó végén kivágódott az ajtó. 

A túloldalon pedig megjelent maga Doflamingo. 

A férfi még mindig a fellépő szmokingjában volt, és jellegzetes sötétített lencséjű napszemüvege helyett, az előadásokon megszokott egyszerű olvasó szemüvegét viselte. Az egyik kezében a mobilja, a másikban pedig a kabátja, a táskája és minden egyebe amit az előadás kezdete előtt magával hozott az öltözőjébe. Crocodile-nak elképzelése sem volt arról hogyan bír el mindent egyszerre. 

A zongorista arcán pontosan tükröződött az a pillanat, amikor felismerte, hogy ki áll éppen vele szemben a folyosón. Az alsó ajka veszélyesen megremegett majd eldobva az összes holmiát a doktorhoz futott és szinte nekifutásból átölelte. 

Crocodile alig tudta megtartani a nála jóval magasabb zenész súlyát, de ha ügyetlenül és mindenképpen meghökkenve is, de viszonozta Doflamingo kétségbeesett ölelését. A férfi az arcát a doktor fehér ingjének elejébe temette és úgy zokogott tovább. 

Percek teltek el így, miközben az orvos és a zongorista furcsa kettőse a folyosó közepén állt összekapaszkodva. Crocodile megnyugtatónak szánt módon Doflamingo hátára és nyakára tette a kezeit, de egy idő után kezdett kissé kínossá válni a hirtelen kialakult helyzet. Dr. Zero ingje átázott és csak remélni tudta, hogy kitart még a szerencséjük és a továbbiakban sem téved errefelé egyetlen egy kíváncsi szempár sem. 

Doflamingo csupán nehezen tudta lecsillapítania magát annyira, hogy elapadjanak a könnyei. Helyette ekkor a szavak kezdtek el dőlni belőle szinte érthetetlenül és megállíthatatlanul. 

\- Ez egy katasztrófa volt… Mindenről én tehetek, mégis hogyan hagyhattam… Uralkodnom kellett volna magamon. De amint azokhoz...  _ ahhoz a sorhoz _ értem azt éreztem hogy már soha semmi nem lesz rendben… Hiba volt, hiba volt… az én hibám volt… - hüppögte a zongorista összefüggéstelenül. Crocodile pedig csak állt szinte tehetetlenül és hallgatta a Doflamingo-ból feltörő mondat töredékeket. Orvos volt, nem csak hogy tudta, de tanulta, sőt le is vizsgázott belőle, hogy hogyan kell kezelnie egy érzelmileg feldúlt beteget. Minden ott volt a fejében azzal kapcsolatban hogy most mit kellene mondania vagy tennie. Ehhez képest egy szót sem tudott kinyögni, csupán tovább hallgatta a páciensét. 

\- Eszembe jutott közben hogy ez, ez az idei, lesz a hatodik év zsinórban, hogy nem együtt ünnepeljük a születésnapunkat és….és... - Doflamingo itt megint elhallgatott és Crocodile érezte, hogy csak nagyon nehezen tudja ismételten visszatartani a sírást. - Ezt nem hagyhatom annyiban… Nem...nem érdekel a többi előadás. Ki tudja, hogy még mennyi szülinapunk van hátra…! Látnom kell Roci-t! Most! 

Doflamingo mielőtt ezt a kijelentést tette volna végre felemelte a fejét és egyenesen dr. Zero szemébe nézett. 

\- Segítened kell Crocodile! Kérlek! Nagyon szépen kérlek! 

Dr. Zero a zenész hihetetlenül kék, könnyektől csillogó szemeibe nézve, amiket kivételesen most valójában látott is, nem csak sejtett a napszemüveg lencséi mögött, gondolkodás nélkül rávágta volna, hogy bármiben segít. Szerencsére annyira még képes volt koncentrálni, hogy helyette inkább vissza kérdezzen. 

\- Látni akarod a testvéredet? 

\- Igen. 

\- Most? 

\- Most. 

\- És gondolom, személyesen…?

Doflamingo felegyenesedve és az ingujjával az arcát törölgetve csupán hevesen bólogatva volt képes válaszolni.

\- És azt is jól gondolom, hogy amiatt aggódsz, hogy Trebol nem engedné, hogy most elutazz?

\- Semmiképp.

\- Oké… - sóhajtott Crocodile egy nagyot miközben megpróbálta rendezni a gondolatait. - De még mindig nem értem, hogy én és a segítségem hol jön a képbe…

\- Huhhh, hát, igazából arra gondoltam, hogy valahogyan feltarthatnád a többieket… - magyarázta a zongorista majd visszament a sietségében elhagyott holmiaihoz és elkezdte felszedegetni azokat a földről. - Tüntetőleg el sem jöttek az előadásra, pedig premier, úgyhogy van még egy kis időm mielőtt ideérnek és nem is tudom… hazacipelnek.

\- És amíg én feltartom Trebolt és a többieket, Te egyedül lelépsz…? -egészítette ki Crocodile a zongorista mondanivalóját miközben ő is csatlakozott a férfihoz és segített összeszedni az elejtett dolgait. 

\- Nem volt túl sok időm, hogy kiagyaljak valami jobbat, úgyhogy…kábé igen - mentegetőzött Doflamingo egy ideges kis mosollyal fordulva az orvoshoz. - Nézd, ez most egy igazi vészhelyzet… Segítesz? Kérlek?

\- Ezekkel a feltételekkel nem - jelentette ki Crocodile a zenész legnagyobb megrökönyödésére. 

Doflamingo már majdnem magára küzdötte a kabátját, de az orvos kijelentésének hallatán megállt a mozdulat közben. Szinte szemmel látható volt, ahogyan még jobban magába roskad, hitetlenkedő tekintettel fordult szembe dr. Zero-val. 

\- Ha valóban vészhelyzetről van szó, márpedig elég komolynak tűnik a dolog, akkor, mint az orvosod nem engedhetem meg, hogy ilyen állapotban vezess - mondta Crocodile ahogyan Doflamingo-nak nyújtotta az elejtett mobiltelefonját. - Úgyhogy inkább elviszlek én. 

A zongorista egy ideig szóhoz sem jutott. Csupán némán elvette a telefonját és egyik kezével a mellkasához szorította. Ismételten úgy csillogtak a szemei, mintha bármelyik pillanatban elsírhatná magát, bár jelen pillanatban dr. Zero nem tudta volna biztosan megmondani, hogy mi miatt. Túlságosan is sokat tudott kiolvasni a betege tekintetéből, most, hogy olvasó-szemüveget viselt, ami meglehetősen furcsa volt. Bármennyire is nem akarta bevallani magának, de kezdte hiányolni a napszemüveg színezett lencséit. 

\- Megtennéd? - kérdezte Doflamingo halkan. 

\- Még szép - felelte Crocodile. - Egyébként sincs sok választásom. Ha most elengedlek egyedül és az autóddal felcsavarodsz az első útszéli fára, úgyis engem fognak elővenni… 

Doflamingo rekedtesen felnevetett miközben a jobb kezével feltolta a szemüvegét a homlokára és megtörölte a szemeit. 

Amíg a zongorista kapkodva minden egyebét belezsúfolta a táskájába dr. Zero is felvette a saját kabátját, majd egymás oldalán léptek ki a Colosseum hátsó ajtaján a csípősen hideg októberi éjszakába, hogy megkeressék Crocodile autóját a parkolóban. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Az olvasóban felmerülhet hogy táplálok némi ellenérzést Trebol iránt... Nos, nem. Áh, dehogy.


End file.
